


Break the Vulcan

by demonharu



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Complete, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spitroasting, Star Trek AU, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonharu/pseuds/demonharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can the Captain of the USS Enterprise, Makoto Tachibana, along with Rin Matsuoka, Chief Engineering Officer, convince their Commander and Chief Science Officer, Haruka Nanase, to be a little more expressive?  Perhaps, they will have to resort to drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is a side story to a roleplay thread on Tumblr, but can easily be read as a standalone.  
> The races involved are Vulcan (Haru), Betazoid (Makoto), and Bajoran (Rin) and the story takes place around the time of the Dominion War (approx. 2375), for reference.

For the life of him, Haru could not recall how he’d gotten into this particular situation.  

The first thing he became aware of was that he wasn’t alone in the bed anymore.  He’d definitely gone to bed alone, if he recalled correctly.  His duties for the day were complete, but Rin was still working on some sort of problem with the turbolifts, so he’d returned to their quarters alone and went to bed.

He’d awakened to little coos of _‘Haru_ ~’, seductive purrs of _‘Haruka’_ , and a slight chill creeping over his exposed skin.

_Exposed…?_

Sitting up and looking around curiously, he calmly asked into the darkness, “Where are my clothes?”  Where was his grey turtleneck shirt or his black pants or his socks or his comm badge?  He never slept without them unless...unless…

“You don’t need them right now,” purred Rin, suddenly on his right, crawling onto the large bed with him and equally just as naked.  There was a certain fire in his eyes as he approached, his hips swaying, cat-like, as he crawled on all fours and straddled him just above the hips.  Haru opened his mouth to ask what he was doing and where his clothes were and whether he had successfully fixed the turbolift, but Rin seized his lips the moment his mouth had opened, shoving his tongue inside and twirling it around while his arms wrapped around Haru’s neck.

Rin’s lips steadily pushed against his and, though still _very_ confused, Haru supposed he could allow this for tonight even if the circumstance did seem a bit strange.   Since they’d come onto the Enterprise, it seemed Rin was trying to make up for lost time and, although they’d been together as a couple for no less than nine years, their recent reunion and engagement had sparked a certain refreshing excitement in them both.  Haru couldn’t recall where his clothes were and he wasn’t sure when Rin had come in and disrobed or what had gotten him in this mood, but Haru figured there was no harm in proceeding.

Settling his hands on Rin’s waist, he closed his eyes and quietly pushed back with his own tongue, turning his head slightly to the side to deepen their kiss, but a sudden presence behind him and two large hands that began to travel up his own sides made him pause and open his eyes.

“Don’t forget I’m here too, Haru,” Makoto said, his tenor voice seductive and smooth as his hands travelled up Haru’s chest from behind, pausing only when they had found his nipples.  

“Captain?” Haru asked with a great deal of confusion, pulling away from Rin’s mouth for a moment to look over his shoulder, holding back the gasp that wanted to escape as Makoto began to rub and pinch at the soft pink flesh.  

What was Makoto doing?  Neither himself nor Rin had engaged in this sort of activity with him before.  As far as Haru was aware, Makoto and Rin had always seemed to be at odds for some reason he’d never fully understood.  Had they made up at some point?  At what point had they decided to go to bed together with Haru? Was Rin okay with this?

Making a small sound of disappointment, Makoto leaned forward, his mouth directly beside Haru’s pointed ear, his hot breath ghosting over Haru’s skin as he said in a whining tone, “I told you to call me Makoto when we’re off duty.  Jeez, you’re formal even in bed?”

Already pouting that his lips were being ignored, Rin took hold of Haru’s chin and forced him to look forward again.  “Even in bed he can’t drop the formal act,” Rin answered Makoto for him.  “Sometimes I wonder if you’re really having any fun at all.”  

A wet tongue began to run up the back of Haru’s spine, making him involuntarily shiver as he tried to ask, “Wh-what are you doing?  Another person is unnecessary—”

He was cut off by a particularly rough pinch to his already sensitive and stimulated, quickly hardening nipples that made him jolt.  “How rude, Haru.  After all we’ve been through together too,” Makoto broke in, moving closer, pressing his front flush against Haru’s back.  “I thought we were friends.”  Haru could hear him inhaling his scent as Makoto’s nose nuzzled into his dark hair. “ _Close_ friends.”

“Hey, Makoto?” Rin asked with a smirk, leaning in close to Haru’s confused face and flashing him a toothy and mischievous smile.  

“Yes?” Makoto chimed.  Haru could clearly hear the smile in his voice.

“I have an idea,” Rin said, his free hand moving around behind him to reach for Haru’s privates.  “We were going to take turns, but…,” Rin’s finger curled around a small ring, making something inside of Haru shift, “let’s take this out and see which one of us can make the Vulcan scream their name first.” His wrist turned with his finger still around the little ring, rotating something stuck deep within Haru that he hadn’t even been aware of a moment ago.

When exactly did _that_ get there without his knowledge?

Tilting his head in confusion, Haru tried to ignore the feeling of the toy in his ass, his eyes widening in surprise for only a moment before his composure returned and he questioned innocently, “For what reason would I scream?”   _Rin_ was always the loud and expressive one in bed; not Haru.

“Haru, we want to know you’re enjoying it too, you know?  Isn’t it nice when Rin is screaming for you?” Makoto asked in a soothingly smooth voice.

Rin’s face changed to a look of annoyance and he looked over Haru’s head to retort, “ _Oi!_  I don’t scream in bed like some—”

“Rin, everyone on the ship can hear you. You’re a screamer,” Makoto giggled back.

“You do scream, Rin.”

“Not helping, Haru!” Rin growled.

Makoto let out a soft chuckle at their exchange while Rin glowered down at Haru, who sat motionless between them aside from a small fidgeting as his chest continued to be played with, Makoto's fingers teasing his nipples into hard points.  

“ _Tch_. Point is, I think it’s your turn to scream for me,” Rin said finally, his dangerous smirk returning as he gave the toy another sudden turn.

Haru grit his teeth against the pleasure, his hands squeezing at Rin’s bare sides, but otherwise reacted very little to the movement that rubbed along his insides as he responded, “Rin, I have been the receiver before and I have not-”

“ _Hmmm~_ Not if he screams for me first,” Makoto hummed seductively, interrupting him and beginning to nibble at his ear, accepting Rin's challenge and paying Haru no mind.

“It’s decided then,” Rin said, slowly pulling back, drawing the toy out little by little amidst small squelching sounds, watching Haru’s face for a reaction, hardly satisfied that all he received was his slightly opened mouth and a shiver. “We’ll finish him together.  Whoever makes him scream their name first wins.”

Haru squirmed beneath Rin’s weight on his hips as the toy was removed, leaving him feeling horribly empty as he said, “That proposal is entirely illogical—”

“Done!” Makoto agreed easily before kissing at the side of Haru’s neck, biting harshly and sucking at the skin greedily until a little green mark appeared. “You’ll scream for me first, Haru, right?”

Suddenly the toy was shoved back inside, causing Haru to take a sharp intake of breath as he immediately clenched around the toy and gave Rin a questioning glance.  Rin’s focus however, was on Makoto, glaring him down as he said, “He’ll scream for his _fiancé_ first.”

Makoto chuckled darkly, a distinct challenge in his voice when he responded, “We’ll see, won’t we?”

“I do not understand—”

“Haru, quiet,” Rin said, quickly seizing his lips once more to silence his concerns.  “Forget logic for just a moment and enjoy yourself, huh?  Just this once,” he continued a moment later, gently pushing some of Haru’s hair out of his face as he raked his nails through the dark locks. “ _Scream for me, Haruka,_ ” he whispered in Vulcan for only Haru to hear before he looked up to Makoto again.  “Makoto, let’s flip him over.”  Releasing his hold on the toy, Rin began to climb off and moved down towards the end of the bed near Haru’s feet.

“Oh! Right,” Makoto said, his fingers finally leaving Haru’s nipples as he got up on his knees.  “Here, I'll help you, Haru,” he offered as he moved his hands beneath Haru’s arms and quickly helped him flip over so that Haru was on his hands and knees, facing Makoto and looking a bit uncomfortable as the toy within him shifted with the movement as well.

_Oh._

He’d never seen Makoto naked before.

Physically, he was much larger than himself or Rin.  He was taller, his shoulders were broader, and Haru supposed it made sense proportionally that everything below the belt would be a bit bigger too.  It had a different shape from his own or from Rin’s, less smooth than Haru's with less ridges than Rin's, but Haru assumed it most likely still worked the same and would respond to the same types of stimuli that aroused most other humanoid species.  Haru didn’t look away at all, studying the massive member directly before him that he assumed he was meant to take into his mouth… somehow, until he felt Rin pushing his knees apart.  Looking down underneath himself, he watched as Rin positioned his head directly beneath his pelvis.

“Eyes up here, Haru,” he heard from Makoto as a large hand told hold of his chin and guided his head back up into position, once more face-to-face with Makoto’s very large cock.  “Rin’s going to suck you and you’re going to suck me,” he said confidently, using a hand to guide himself towards Haru’s mouth.

“Captain, with all due respect, I fail to see the purpose of this experi—”  His question was interrupted then, after a quick thrust from Makoto into the open, warm cavern of his mouth, the sensitive head of Makoto’s cock making him open as wide as possible to fit it all inside.  Makoto gasped loudly, his hand already in Haru’s hair, while Haru just tried to focus on keeping his mouth wide enough and briefly wondered what he could compare the taste to.  Perhaps salt or something a bit sweeter… Altogether, it wasn’t at all unpleasant as Makoto slowly moved his hips forward and back, giving small thrusts into Haru’s open mouth.

Rin's hands seized his hips and pulled him down, pushing his legs further apart.  “ _MMmmnn—_ Wha—?” Haru tried to ask with his mouth full, going completely rigid a moment later as he felt Rin’s mouth nearly swallow him whole in a single movement.  The heat of Rin’s mouth surrounded him, the wet saliva coating his arousal as Rin’s tongue swirled expertly around the sensitive tip and then trailed down with his lips to the base and back again.  

Unfortunately, Haru had little time to focus on Rin as Makoto tried to steal back his attention, suddenly thrusting quite deep and far back into Haru’s throat.  Eyes watering, Haru choked for just a moment before he quickly adjusted, breathing through his nose and calming the tension in his throat, learning how to take Makoto’s member as Makoto began to thrust it just as deep as he could every time, almost fitting himself into Haru’s mouth entirely, but not quite.

“ _Ahh~_ Haru,” Makoto moaned out as Haru did his best to please, tightening his lips around and suckling carefully at the weeping tip when Makoto pulled back.  The little waves of pleasure that Makoto emitted as he got closer to release, sharing and encouraging and exciting the others involved with his empathic abilities, had a small noticeable effect on Haru, his throbbing arousal beginning to weep beneath Rin’s perfected ministrations and the movements of his head bobbing on Makoto’s cock becoming more determined, but had an impressive effect on Rin, making him groan loudly with pleasure as he suckled harder and even more enthusiastically at Haru and began to stroke himself as well, his breathing becoming quite ragged as he gasped around Haru’s cock.

The three of them quickly set a rhythm.  Makoto’s thrust into Haru’s mouth would push him slightly away from Rin and Rin’s hand that remained on his hips would push him back forward again onto Makoto.  Once they had the hang of it, though Haru still wasn’t sure how any of this was necessary or how he was expected to say or scream _anything_ with an enormous cock in his mouth, the movements became a bit faster.  Haru, stuck between the two, soon found it a bit difficult to breathe at all as Rin stole his breath away and Makoto made him gasp and choke for air, groaning only very quietly and mostly muffled around Makoto’s shaft.

It wasn’t long before he felt himself nearing release, his head starting to go fuzzy from the difficulty breathing, the unusually sweet taste of Makoto’s precum, and Rin’s increasingly determined movements along his own member.  His eyes were half-lidded and his hips soon started moving on their own, encouraging Rin to pick up the pace.

_Just a bit more.. Just a bit more..._

“Rin, stop. He’s close,” Makoto said suddenly, sensing Haru’s arousal easily and knowing even before Rin could have known that he was getting close, the hand he’d had in Haru’s hair turning from a grip into a comforting pet, fingers carding through his hair as his thrusts slowed slightly.  

“ _Mm?_ ” Rin moaned, near to release himself.   Panting, his mouth came off of Haru a moment later, exposing him to the cold of the room, and he countered quickly, “That’s sort of the point?” before taking him in again.

Shaking his head, Makoto responded, “He’s not going to scream at all if you just let him come over and over.  He’ll get tired, right?  I have—” Makoto gasped. “—I have an idea. Grab the ring in my _~ Nngh! Haruuu ~_ ” His fingers tightened in his hair as Makoto himself struggled not to lose himself right then. “It’s in my back pocket.”

“Why?” Haru mumbled, though the others could not understand it for how full his small mouth was.

“Makoto… Why do I have to...,” Rin grumbled unhappily as Haru looked up, his eyes full of confusion.  He wasn’t allowed to cum?  What was the point of this then?  Logically, wouldn’t they proceed until they were each pleasured and satisfied? He was already so close and so aroused that he felt like just a few more seconds and he might have released had Rin not suddenly pulled away, climbing out from beneath him to reach for Makoto’s pants on the floor.  Now he felt the excitement dying away as the chill of the room and the absence of Rin left him throbbing, cold, and unsatisfied.

“This thing?” Rin asked, holding up what looked like a small, glowing blue ring after a moment of digging around through the pile of discarded black, red, blue, and gold.

Makoto nodded quickly, his hips still slowly pushing his cock into Haru’s mouth as he responded, “Put it on him.”

  
“Huh? Will it hurt him?” Rin asked, his face showing a bit of concern as he crawled back to be closer to Haru again.

“He’ll be fine.  Trust me,” Makoto insisted.  “It’ll work.”

Coming up behind Haru, Rin rested a hand on Haru’s back, rubbing in a small circle for comfort as he said, “If it hurts, you say something.”  Giving a minimal nod in understanding, though he couldn’t turn to face Rin, Haru continued in his task, mourning the feeling of his own peak that had been stolen from him.  As Rin placed the ring around his member, it intelligently adjusted to the width, squeezing him near the tip.  The feeling wasn’t painful at all, but very strange.  

“Is it okay?” Rin asked, gently kissing his back, watching Haru’s head for the second small nod.  “Okay.”

“You’re so gentle with him,” Makoto chuckled.  “I don’t get to see this side of you.  No wonder he likes you so much.”

Grabbing Haru’s hips, Rin pulled him back up onto all fours, blushing fiercely at Makoto’s words and saying, “Sh-shut up. I just want to make sure he’s okay is all.”  

“I’m— _mmh~_ I’m getting close.  Haru’s mouth feels so good,” Makoto whined, his slightly faster pace resuming now that the ring was secured around Haru’s cock.

“Yeah it does,” Rin agreed, his finger finding the end of the toy once more, “but he's even _better_ here.”  With a twist and a very slow pull, the toy came out and Haru’s cock twitched, awakening again with renewed excitement as the rough edges of the toy rubbed against his inner walls on the way out.  Tossing the toy to the floor, Rin then positioned himself behind Haru, filling him where the toy had left him sadly vacant in an instant.  Bigger that the toy had been, Rin's cock stretched him wider as it was shoved inside, his natural ridges stimulating and pressing against him hard, making Haru moan out a bit louder than before around Makoto's cock.  Rin drew himself partway out and then pushed himself back in, their skin slapping and Haru's tiny moans gradually becoming more noticeable as Makoto's precum generously leaked into his mouth and down his throat and he clenched tightly around Rin's member as he adjusted to Rin's girth.

"Good, Haru.   _Aaahhh~_ Rin, you can go faster," Makoto suggested, once more filling Haru's mouth and pushing to the back of his throat.  "He's okay."

“I can _feel_ it, Makoto, you don't have to read his mind and tell me everything,” Rin replied.

Receiving harder and faster thrusts from behind as Rin eagerly took advantage of Haru's impeccable ability to relax his body and take him in, Haru could only do his best to keep breathing and make sure he didn't choke while simultaneously trying to maintain his careful composure, though it was becoming slightly more difficult as he neared his climax again.

Finally, Rin brushed against his prostate, eliciting a much louder moan that forced its way out of Haru’s mouth.  He began to tremble, his breathing quickening as he started to reach his peak once more while Rin pressed hard against the same spot again and again, heat and sweat the only things that separated them as Rin increased the pace again, abusing and attacking him relentlessly from the inside until—

Nothing.  

He couldn't let go.  He couldn't release at all.  Trembling and gasping for breath around Makoto, Haru felt like he was going to explode, his cock engorged and more than ready for release, precum collecting and dripping down onto the sheets, but no relief came for all of the tension.

That ring.

Pinching him tightly, it kept all but a few stray drops contained, the the pressure causing him to swell larger than he normally would.  He was certain he might just break the ring by snapping it off when he got too big, but it held strong.  Haru's eyes shut tightly and, possibly for the first time, he let out a soft whine when he realized he was stuck.

_... I'm going to burst..._

"Come on, Haru. You can be louder than that," Makoto encouraged, Haru's rare moans and that soft whine apparently having the effect of making the both of them, Makoto and Rin, more determined and pleased.  " _Ahh~_ I'm so close now ."

Trembling and whining, Haru willed the ring to come off.  Wishing that he had some form of telekinetic ability rather than telepathic, his hips willingly pushed back against Rin and he clenched down hard around his cock, thinking perhaps if he hit just the right spot again or if he finished Rin off, the ring might break off or Rin might be merciful.

_The ring… It won't let me—_

"Ha-Haru, you're tight _—Mmnnh ~_ You're gonna make me come!" Rin gasped out, trying to hold out while Haru's frustration at his inability to release due to the ring began to build, making him tighten up in anticipation of an orgasm that refused to come.  

After a few more deep thrusts that _should_ have finished him off, he almost couldn't stand it anymore, the blood rushing past his ears nearly making him deaf mixed with the feeling that he might just die of bursting as he gasped for breath, groaned in pleasure, and whined for release all one right after the other.  He saw no other way and so balanced on only one hand while he reached down between his legs to pry the evil invention off.  Of course, Makoto noticed and quickly pulled him off balance with a small pull on his hair and a particularly deep thrust to the back of his throat that left him choking once more in surprise as he set his hand back down for balance, gripping the sheets tightly as he let out another loud and desperate whine for release. 

It was exactly what they needed to finish them off amidst a sudden, loud gasp of _"Nngh~ Haruka!"_ and a surprised "Ah! Haru!” Haru was suddenly filled, hot semen shooting into his open mouth, sweet and salty on his tongue, while spurting jets painted his insides from within.   Panting and sweaty, Rin clutched Haru's hips tightly as he leaned forward to rest against Haru's back, emptying himself into Haru fully while his whole body shivered with excitement.  His lips pecked at Haru's shoulder blades as he whispered, “Fuck, Haru… That was amazing.”

Makoto was arched back, his hand firmly clutching at Haru's hair as he continued with smaller thrusts, watching Haru's face with observant, black eyes as he too spilled himself, letting Haru's mouth milk him until their was none left.  "Ah, Haru's mouth feels so good!" he said breathlessly.  Pulling out once he was spent, Makoto sat back on his legs and cupped Haru's cheek gently, brushing a tear away from his flushed green face and kissing his forehead with affection as Haru tried to swallow what he'd been given.  Sweet like the treat he'd once become drunk from and salty like the sea, the thick substance finally went down with a gulp and Haru was back to his own breathless panting, a bit of white, pearly release left running down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

With Rin still buried inside of him, Haru pushed back again with a need for more, gasping and, now that his mouth was empty, pointing out, "The ring—I need it off to release as well."

"Not yet, Haru," Makoto cooed, running his hand through Haru's hair that was slightly damp with sweat.  "Not until you're screaming, remember? That was the deal."

Drawing out slowly, Rin left a warm trail of kisses down Haru's back before adding with a satisfied groan, "It'll be okay.  Does it hurt at all?"  While Rin's hot cum slowly began to leak out of Haru's hole, dripping down to his thighs, Rin's hand reached beneath to Haru's member, giving it an experimental couple of strokes that had Haru gritting his teeth, his breath catching as he quickly turned to look over his shoulder.

"I cannot release with it on," he noted, his tone barely hiding the tension, hoping Rin would be more helpful than Makoto. Maybe now that they'd both reached their climaxes, he'd take it off.

In response, however, Rin only pulled his hand away, commenting as he looked at the glistening precum left on his hand with a tone of wonder, "Wow, you're really wet here."

"Rin, I need to—I need to release," Haru said again, feeling the edge begin to die off again as the stimulation he'd been receiving stopped and feeling like he'd been splashed with a cruel bucket of cold water, left wanting and exposed when Rin and Makoto had been allowed to finish.

"You'll be okay.  Just a little longer. Just until you're yelling my name, hm?" Rin said with a grin, crawling forward to guide Haru's mouth, hanging open as he panted for breath, over to his lips.  

Twisting his body around, Haru obediently pushed back against the kiss and he soon found himself pushing Rin back as well.  Rin's hair fanned out across the silk sheets as his back hit the bed and Haru climbed on top, not breaking contact with his lips for a second.

However, as Haru's hand reached once more for the ring, eager to rip it off and plunge himself into Rin to finish, Makoto's hand shot out to stop him and he pulled Haru back up and off of Rin.  Holding both of Haru's hands behind his back, Makoto gently chided, "You can't take it off yourself either, Haru. That's cheating.”  Kissing his cheek sweetly, Makoto nodded towards Rin, whose legs were spread in invitation already. "You take him this time and," he pushed himself against Haru's back, his already renewed member rubbing against Haru's ass, "I'll take you.  Then we'll see about taking this off."  Makoto gently kissed the curve of his ear as grabbed a hold of his penis, wrapping his large, warm hand around, his thumb brushing against the neglected tip, making Haru squirm with need.

"That—” Haru struggled to even find the words that could convey how little sense any of this made while gasping at the teasing and unfair touch.  

Sitting up, Rin impatiently pulled Haru back down on top of him again and away from Makoto's little kisses, taking his hands and intertwining their fingers up above his head, saying confidently, "He can finish once I win."

"Or _I_ win," Makoto countered, brushing his length against Haru's backside once more, rubbing between his perfectly round cheeks.

Before Haru could try again to convince them that this was all completely senseless, Rin crashed their lips together once more, shifting his hips up to give Haru access.  “C’mon, _Haruka_ ,” he growled playfully, knowing the use of his name would spur him forward.

Believing that, once he'd perhaps finished them off again or tired them out, they'd call off their ridiculous game, Haru wasted no time at all, seeking out relief for himself within Rin, quickly shoving his long and smooth member as deep as he could go and then pausing to let Rin adjust, gasping for air as Rin’s walls closed in tightly around him in an instant.

"Shit! You've never— _Ahh ~_ It's big!" Rin groaned, gritting his sharp teeth as he adjusted to Haru's swollen length.  The entire portion below the ring was thicker and tinted a pale green with the blood that filled and rushed within, unable to push past the glowing blue ring.

"Ahh, you're leaking, Haru," Makoto chimed as he positioned himself behind Haru's ass that was still leaking out Rin's thick, warm cum that dribbled down his soft thighs.  "Let's keep it inside, hm? I'll be going in now."  Makoto’s hard length rubbed against his behind, even the feeling of the tip brushing against his already stretched and aching ass making Haru shiver with anticipation.

For a moment, Haru thought that he might not be stretched enough at all as Makoto slowly pushed his way in.  He gasped at the feeling as Makoto stretched him wide, himself and Rin both taking a moment to adjust to the full feeling, both trembling and panting, before they started to move as a group.

Drilling Rin into the bed, Haru hardly had to do much at all besides hold on tightly to Rin's hands as Makoto's forceful thrusts pushed them all against each other easily in one motion.  Rin’s legs were spread wide and he looked to be in a state of pure bliss, his mouth hanging open as he moaned out wantonly, making no sense at all with his yelling, and his hands squeezing Haru’s in a grip so tight that his knuckles began to whiten. Makoto’s weight combined with Haru’s, pushing Haru’s swollen length deep inside of him together and striking his most sensitive spots again and again with abandon.

Behind, Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru’s waist as he led the assault, his breath hot and ragged on Haru’s neck.  “Haru~ _Nngh ~_ Haru you’re amazing!” he exclaimed, marveling at the tight feeling around his member as Haru’s aching and stretched hole clenched desperately around him, begging him to press against him where he needed it most.

Piece by piece, Haru felt his careful composure, his perfect mask, chipping away with every thrust.  He’d been ready for so long, the pressure in his body built up and pushing outwards, making him want to scream.  He could swear that he could feel every drop of the hot and sticky cum deep inside of him, in his throat and in his ass, and he wondered if he’d ever walk properly again while Makoto spread him wide open, abusing his spot.  Whining desperately, getting louder and louder, he begged of them, “I’m close! I need to take it off—”

Rin finished quickly, his back arching off the bed as he finally went quiet, trembling and clenching down hard around Haru’s tortured length as semen sprayed out and over his chest, his mouth hanging open.  

It was too much. Makoto pushing and filling him inside, Rin clenching and trembling, the searing heat that seemed to exist only between their bodies, the beads of sweat that dotted their skin and made them slippery,  and that damn ring around him all combined, making it impossible to hold back any more.  The shifts and creaks of the bed beneath them and the sounds of Makoto's panting behind him were drowned out easily by Haru’s frustrated  yell.

“Take it off!”

Rin’s and Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise and Makoto's pace paused then as they stared in wonder at him.  For them, the whole world seemed to stop as they exchanged glances, not certain they'd heard that, heard Haru so loud and so expressive.   

Haru didn't have time to wait for them to get over the shock.  He pushed backward, taking over the pace himself as he released Rin’s hands, digging his fingers into the sheets on either side of his head instead as he trembled, pressing his face into Rin's chest, panting against his hot skin.  "Take it off! I need it off!" Haru begged loudly, shaking as he pushed himself back and down against Makoto's cock, only to have it push against his prostate, making him yell out again.

Makoto, still a bit shocked by his outburst, but otherwise thrilled, eagerly pushed forward, his length throbbing, thick and wet, slipping forward and back easily, close to release as Haru's uncharacteristic yelling added a new edge to their play. "Would you do _anything_ to have it off?" he asked, a playful challenge in his tone.

"Anything!"

"Turn around," Makoto replied, pushing him forward and off of his lap for just a moment.  Haru quickly complied, desperate to have the ring removed, moving forward just enough that he could slip off and turn to face Makoto, who pulled him close and laid down on his back.  "Here. Ride me this time."

Now on top, Haru positioned himself above Makoto and winced as he sat back down, taking in Makoto's full length with a low moan and jolting as Makoto suddenly thrusted upwards.  "T-take it off," he pleaded again, his eyes watering and his face flushed as he scratched at Makoto's chest in frustration. Once more, he reached for the ring, so wonderfully close to getting it off, so close to blessed release, only to be restrained once more—this time, by Rin.

" _Oi_ you. This isn't over.  Not until you're screaming my name remember?" Rin growled out, nibbling on Haru's ear as he held Haru’s hands behind his back, already recovered from his orgasm and ready for more.  Turning Haru's head with his free hand, he kissed him hard, Haru desperately moaning into his mouth as Makoto continued to push upwards inside of him.  Haru let out little gasps of ' _Please_ ' and ' _Rin_ '  and ‘ _Makoto_ ’ in the small spaces between their lips, but his pleas were ignored.  Rin ordered, "Makoto, hold him down."

Makoto quickly complied without question, pulling Haru forward and taking him into his arms, thrusting languidly while Haru groaned into his chest.

"Why—"

Rin settled himself between Makoto’s legs, rubbing himself against Haru’s skin, and growled as he pushed himself forward, his cock joining Makoto’s inside of Haru, stretching him impossibly wide.  "You're going to scream for me, _Haruka_.”  

And he did.  Haru screamed, but not for Rin or for Makoto or for more or for less.  He screamed.   His jaw felt as if it had unhinged, the raw and primal noises scraping his throat as they clawed their way out, filling their quarters with the sound of one terribly desperate Vulcan who'd been pushed to the very edge.  

All that Haru knew in that moment was the feeling of sweaty and sticky skin touching, the ridges and curves of Makoto and of Rin fitted deep inside of him, and the delicious and agonizing heat and friction as they all slid and thrusted together.  Haru could barely gasp for breath, barely control how deeply his nails had dug into Makoto’s biceps, barely control the sounds pouring forth from his mouth, barely understand the words that Rin and Makoto were saying that sounded so faraway and might have been something like “You’re doing so well!” and “Just say a name, Haru!” and “Shit, I’m already close!” and “It’s so tight!”

 _"Rin!"_ he finally gasped out, unable to take it anymore, unable to stand the weight and the fullness and the pressure and the friction that all occurred at once for a minute longer.  He needed to release and so he finally screamed. _“Makoto, please!”_

Makoto, through his own moaning, nodded fervently up and down and gasped out, “Rin— _Rin take it off!"_

Immediately, Rin slid a hand between their heated bodies and, grabbing hold of the ring, Rin's finger slid across the blue surface to deactivate it.  Then, as the ring expanded and easily slid off, Haru felt the sudden rush, that blessed release, and his vision began to blur as everything that had been kept inside, building and building, shot out.  Haru clenched hard around the two cocks buried deep inside of him and then, in a chorus of “Haru!” and “Fuck!”, Makoto and Rin came together, releasing in a mess of noise and sweat and curses and unmatchable euphoria.  

* * *

 

Haru woke up in a cold sweat, moaning, panting, heart racing, the sheets of their bed sticky and warm, his black pants shifted down past his thighs, and his own hand wrapped around his drooling cock.  And then there was Rin, just back from fixing the turbolift, a bit of grease smeared across his cheek and his gold uniform, his hair an unruly mess, his eyes the size of saucers, staring as if Haru had just grown a second head, and his mouth agape as he exclaimed, _“H-Haru?!”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
